


A Brief History of Jason's Jealousy

by Fede_Green



Series: A Brief History of Jason Grace [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Established Relationship, Jasico Friendship developping, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Set after two years of BoO events, Smut, Spoilers from the series (probably)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6398272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fede_Green/pseuds/Fede_Green
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason finds out he's being jealous about Nico and Percy's friendship. As usual, he ends up asking for advice. It turns out to him trying to be Nico's friend. The rest is a brief history of his jealousy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brief History of Jason's Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooooooo everybody! I'm here again!  
> Guys. I'm honestly so shocked. You left a lot of kind comments and kudoses for the first part of this story. I'm speechless and deeply, genuinely thankful. I wasn't expecting it to be sincere.
> 
> WARNINGS:  
> \- As usual: English is NOT my first language.  
> \- Jason is a bit possessive, but he's just a jealous dork.  
> \- You could find spoilers in this! I honestly don't remember. Sorry.
> 
> ENJOY THIS *-* (I hope)

“Mh. You know. I don't actually give a shit.”

Jason frowned and turned around to look at his boyfriend who had just said the stupidest thing ever. The two had a night turn of guard in the woods together and decided to spend it by staying hand in hand for the whole time and being disgustingly attached to each other like a mussel to its rock – they basically decided to mind their own business instead of actually patrolling.

“Percy. You have to give a shit. It's our fathers we're talking about.”

The son of Poseidon snorted loudly and rolled his eyes. “You know when... when you've been through so much shit that you just don't give a damn about anything anymore?” Jason nodded seriously. That was true, Percy had seen a real lot of shit during his short life. “Good. Now imagine overstepping the limit _beyond_ that level of uncaring attitude. There's me, waiting for you with a Martini on a deckchair.”

Jason laughed lightly and shook his head in amusement. “Okay. But what about-”

The two held their breaths at the same moment and their hands separated roughly. In exactly three seconds, Percy's sword had been uncapped. “Have you heard that?”

The son of Jupiter nodded in hush, his gladius firmly gripped by his hand.

“I don't like this.”

“Percy. Shut up.”

Percy rolled his eyes in the darkness of the forest, but didn't say anything else. He felt safe with Jason around. The thing that Percy didn't know was that Jason felt the same about him.

Something was slowly approaching behind them. There was a quiet, light sound of steps. Jason found himself thinking that it couldn't have been a big monster. Its movements were too calm and studied. He grabbed Percy's hand and squeezed it in a silent signal to wait. The other boy limited himself to adjust his grip around the hilt of his sword. Riptide was slightly glowing, revealing their presence between a couple of big oaks. When Jason noticed that, he frowned with worry. That damn thing was going to accelerate the attack of the monster.

The sound of those steps was augmenting of volume by the second. Jason felt all his muscles stiffening and Percy's hand in his tightening, but the son of Poseidon wasn't scared. His grip had tightened to let him drag Jason's body behind him.

“What are you doing?,” Jason whispered in disappointment, but he didn't protest when Percy basically hid him with his body.

“Shush.”

The noise of steps broke off all of a sudden. Whatever of a monster it was, it knew they were there. Percy was going insane without the possibility to see it. Jason literally felt the air around them shifting, fact caused by Percy's sword moving. It was annoying at times being a son of Jupiter and being able to perceive those little air displacements in the most inappropriate moments. It had turned out to be useless for the majority of the times. Like that particular time.

But something wasn't right. Jason could feel the air shifting even around the mysterious monster. The light breeze was travelling towards them, brining a slight smell of chrysanthemum with it. No, a _strong_ scent of chrysanthemum with it. Jason knew that smell and he was sure that Percy didn't. The boy's nose was always filled by his own marine scent, so strong that it used to hide everything else. But Jason had a particular ability with recognising scents. And he _knew_ that smell. He was used to feel it all the time, but never managed to understand from where it was coming.

Then a light turned on in his head.

“... Nico?”

Jason heard Percy holding his breath; maybe gasping.

“... Jason?”

The son of Hades approached them quickly now that he knew that they weren't a monster. The sound of his steps wasn't studied and careful anymore. Jason saw the glow of Nico's sword lowering to where his hips were. Nico had just hung it at his belt again. “Damn, Superman. What the fuck are you doing in the forest on your own?”

“He's not on his own!” Percy said, being slightly offended. How was it that Nico hadn't noticed that Riptide was glowing brighter than ever?

“Oh. Of course. Jackson. In the woods with his blondie for a romantic quickie in the darkness?”

Percy sighed. “You know that thing called night guard? I'm pretty sure you live at camp, too.”

“Right. Well, Chiron exempted me from night guards. He said that I scare the shit out of other campers that are guarding with me.”

Jason chuckled and began walking, always gripping at Percy's hand. The sound of Nico's steps was telling him that he was following. “How is it that you scare them? You're the best in the darkness. It seems like you disappear. You're super silent if you want. Like a cat or something.”

“Yeah. That's the point.”

Jason frowned. _Oh_. Now he got it. “Ah, well. Don't think about it too much. Ordinary people don't like darkness.”

“It's because of my father, you know. When he's wearing the Helm of Darkness to walk around outside of the Underworld... it's not funny. For _you_ , I mean. Mortals don't deeply understand why they fear darkness so much. They don't know that it's because of him.”

Percy sighed nervously. “Grover told me this once. Can we change subject?”

“How can we know if Hades is not watching us now?,” Jason interrupted him.

Nico shrugged, forgetting that the other boys couldn't see him. “You can't.”

“... This is nice.”

The son of Hades chuckled. “ _I_ can. Don't worry, he's not here now.”

“What are you doing in the forest on your own, Nico?”

“I like to take relaxing walks from time to time.”

Percy shivered. “Relaxing.” He heard Jason chuckling next to him.

“Yeah. Relaxing,” Nico answered.

Jason's grip around Percy's hand tightened. He knew that his boyfriend deeply hated not being able to see properly, being a reason because Jason had insisted to take night guards with him in the first place. Tartarus had done this to him. Jason's presence helped Percy feeling a bit less nervous and anxious about darkness.

“How's Will?,” he asked both for genuine interest and to make Percy distracting a little.

Nico sighed thoroughly, but almost casually. Talking about Will didn't bother him. “Same old. He stresses me out all the time about eating. I _do_ eat, for fuck's sake. It's not my fault if I don't gain weight.”

Jason chuckled. “It's a matter of body constitution.”

“Exactly.”

They stayed in hush for a few minutes until the lights of camp came to their sight. There were not a lot of them, but still. It was comforting. Especially for Percy. When Nico was finally visible, Jason noticed that Percy was gripping at his shirt. The boy frowned. Why was Percy doing such a thing? He, his _boyfriend_ , had his fingers tangled with his. He couldn't understand why Percy needed more than that. On the other hand, Nico didn't seem to be bothered. Of course he didn't. Jason knew about his previous crush on the son of Poseidon. All right, Nico had a boyfriend now – Will Solace – and they looked happy together. But maybe...

Jason began feeling disturbed by that situation. He perfectly knew that first loves were difficult to forget. It was being difficult for him to forget Piper; why shouldn't it be the same for Nico? A small puff of smoke could have been enough to light again that flame. Even if that small puff was a casual shirt-gripping. Jason was being paranoid and he knew it. But he couldn't help it.

Percy let go both Nico's shirt and Jason's hand, yawning widely and stretching like he had just got up from bed. “I don't know about you, but I want to sleep.”

The son of Jupiter wanted to smile, but he still was feeling amiss because of his thoughts about Nico and Percy. He managed to answer, anyway. “I agree. But we have to wait for the next guards before leaving.”

Percy's eyes immediately turned sweet and tender. “Pleeeease Jay! Let me go. Nico can wait here with you.”

Nico raised an eyebrow sarcastically. “Hell no. I want to go to my cabin as well. You stay here with your _lovely_ boyfriend, Jackson.”

The son of Jupiter was sure he was being paranoid, but he couldn't help but thinking that Nico sounded pissed. “No. It's all right. I'll stay here. We'll see tomorrow morning, Percy.”

“You're not sleeping with me?”

Jason sighed. “It's late. It's going to dawn in, like, two hours. Go sleep and we'll see tomorrow.”

Percy raised an eyebrow in slight stupor. Something was wrong with his boyfriend. Or maybe he was too tired and seeing things wrong. He decided not to linger on that thought. “Okay then. Nico, are you coming?”

Nico nodded almost immediately and Jason felt the urge to point his gladius at him. Why was all that happening? Percy kissed him quickly on the lips and waved his hand in the air before following the son of Hades who had just began his descent down the hill. Jason waved his hand at him back and tried not to feel paranoid about them going to their cabins together.

** **

Jason was pissed the morning after. A _lot_. When the Stoll brothers had arrived to take Percy and his' place as night guards around the limits, he went to his cabin and slammed the door closed with anger. _Gods_. He didn't know why he was feeling so mad and nervous. It was a weird sensation, like he wanted to punch Nico in the face but also Percy. He couldn't stand seeing the son of Hades around his boyfriend. He couldn't stand _anyone_ being around his boyfriend.

How was that feeling called? That rooted fear of loosing someone that often transformed into mad anger and the urge to stab everyone who touched Percy to death? Ah, right. _Jealousy_. Jason had never felt so damn _jealous_. That was the term. And that fact was beginning to scare him. He went to sleep feeling like that; he got up feeling like that.

The situation was getting out of hand and it had just started.

“Jason,” Annabeth approached him at his table at breakfast. Percy wasn't still there – and the event wasn't helping Jason's already compromised mental stability -, “Jason. We anticipated the short trip to the Empire State Building for the third class of sword fighting. It's today. You've got it off, now.”

Jason raised an eyebrow like the update was the greatest ever. He snorted. “Excellent. More free time to think. Can't wait.”

Annabeth put a hand on her hip. “What's wrong? You love days off. You beg me every damn time for days off. So what?”

“Wise Girl, can I-”

“Don't call me that.”

“... _Annabeth_ , can I ask you something?” Jason rolled his eyes. The girl raised both her eyebrows as a silent affirmative answer. She waited for the boy to go on. “How did you cope with jealousy when you were with Percy?”

Annabeth abandoned her sarcastic expression for a serious one. “I didn't.”

“What do you mean?!” Jason looked lost. He wasn't expecting such an answer.

“I wanted to kill Rachel. I wanted to kill Calypso as soon as I heard about them. I wanted to kill Reyna when I saw her in New Rome with Percy. I wanted to kill Nico when he confessed about his feelings for him in front of the both of us last year.”

The son of Jupiter swallowed a bit hard. That girl _was_ scary. “And what-”

“I wanted to kill _you_ , too.” She winked at him teasingly.

“... Thanks. What did you do then?”

Annabeth sighed pensively, staring at the sky for a few seconds. “Jason... being Percy's love half is damn hard. Basically everyone admires him and likes him on a certain level of emotional involvement. That's one of his powers, I think. He is scary, powerful and mysterious like the sea. But you can't help being fascinated by it. Are you following me?”

Jason nodded and the girl kept talking. “So. You just really can't get rid of jealousy. You can't get mad at him, either. It's not his fault. You have to be wise and trustful. Always keep in mind that Percy's loyalty is absurdly hard to control. You know...”

“He would sacrifice the world for the ones he loves. Yes. I know. That's a thing we have in common.”

Annabeth smiled. “Exactly. And it's dangerous, Jason. A lot.”

Jason sighed tiredly and thoroughly. He was feeling emotionally exhausted. “Basically I can't stop feeling so damn jealous.”

“You can try.”

He chuckled sarcastically. “Yeah. Of course.”

The girl sat down next to him on the bench. Her legs were on the opposite side to where Jason's were, so that she was not actually sitting at the table like him. She seriously looked at him for a while before stealing a strawberry from his dish. “Can I ask you _who_ you are so jealous about?” She ate the red fruit and licked the juice from her fingers.

Jason gazed around the dining hall to make sure no one was listening to their conversation. Apparently no one was. “It's Nico. But it makes no sense. He's in love with Will; and Percy is in love with me... they went through a lot of bad things, I mean, we all know that their friendship history is a mess. I'm just being paranoid.” Annabeth bit her lower lip with an unreadable expression. Jason frowned. “... what?”

The daughter of Athena sighed in resignation. “During the last periods of our relationship I knew that Percy liked someone else. A boy. He kept denying it when we had our usual fights. I was truly convinced that it was Nico, too.”

Jason frowned even harder. “So you're telling me that it's just a sensation we both had or...?”

“No. I'm saying that Percy and Nico's friendship is _complicated_. A lot. Don't make your head explode by trying to figure out how it works. Even I failed at it.”

“No way. You never fail at anything.”

Annabeth chuckled. “I did. When he confessed me that it was _you_ he was crushing on... you have no idea how confused I felt. I thought I was living in a candid camera and that everyone was making fun of me. I mean... It looked honestly so _obvious_ that it was Nico. Then I began noticing his behaviour towards you and I changed my mind,” she chuckled again, “he was right. It _was_ you.”

Jason warmly smiled at the girl's words. He found them pleasant to hear. “What's your last advice, then? A part from _trying_ not to be jealous about Nico.”

“Never. _Ever_. Talk to Nico about this. Never, Jason. Have you heard me?”

The son of Jupiter suspiciously looked at her. “Why?”

“Don't do it and that's it. You never saw Nico getting seriously mad. You don't want it.”

Jason was sorely confused and widened his arms to highlight that point. “It makes no sense! Why should he get mad for it? If I want to ask him about his friendship with my boyfriend, I think that-”

“Jason! You heard me! Don't try to _understand_ this. It's impossible. Just accept it.”

“Tell me how I'm not supposed to feel jealous and paranoid about it.”

Annabeth sighed. “I told you. You can't.”

The son of Jupiter looked at her for an incredibly high amount of seconds with the weirdest facial expression Annabeth had ever seen on him. It was a mix between disbelief, disgust and deep disappointment. She was sure that if Jason wasn't going to close his mouth soon, a fly was going to enter it. He went serious again. “I hate this. I hate all of this.”

Annabeth shrugged. “You picked Percy. It's not my fault. Sorry, but now I gotta go.” She patted on Jason's shoulder and got up from the bench, looking at someone approaching from the distance. “Ah. Speak of the devil... Bye, Jay.”

Jason distractedly waved his hand at her and observed Percy and Annabeth saying goodbye to each other when they walked close to each other, directing themselves in opposite directions. Percy was smiling and looked at the girl for a bit while she disappeared behind the Big House. When he turned around he was already closer to Jason's table. He smiled even wider.

“Ehy. I thought you were going to wake me up this morning.” The son of Poseidon kissed him quickly on the lips and sat at his table. Jason could feel Chiron snorting from the distance. “Why didn't you come?”

“Ehm... Didn't think of it,” he answered to the boy, feeling slightly absent.

Percy frowned. “Oh. I'm sad now. You didn't think of me this morning? I did.” When Jason raised his head from his dish, he noticed that his boyfriend was mockingly smirking at him. “I did _twice_.”

Jason raised his eyebrows with surprise when Percy chuckled and began stealing slices of his waffles. “Excuse me?,” he asked in disbelief.

The son of Poseidon chuckled again and tried to swallow the waffle without choking. He wiped his mouth distractedly with a hand. “I was alone and I was horny. You weren't there... and, well, you know the rest.”

Jason cleared his throat and looked at Percy licking his fingers and staring at him. “Twice?”

“Twice.”

“ _Shit_...” Jason adjusted his position on the bench. “Now I regret not having thought about waking you up.”

Percy shrugged. “Blame no one but yourself.”

Jason laid closer. The other boy bit his lower lip and chuckled. “You're free now?”

“Horny little bastard.”

“You know me so well.”

Percy chuckled again and nodded in amusement. He got up from the bench and took Jason's hand in his, dragging him to his cabin.

** **

They were fucking roughly and ruthlessly on Percy's bed just ten minutes later. They didn't even bothered to get under the sheets. Jason had Percy pinned to the mattress, the boy's legs spread for him and around his waist. He was thrusting inside of him hard and possessively. Percy was almost digging his nails into his back.

“Shit! _Jason_!” Percy threw his head back and Jason attacked his neck with his teeth. He began biting it and sucking the skin inside his mouth, surely leaving an unequivocal bruise on his body. _Good_. Jason wanted everyone to know that Percy belonged to him and no one else.

Percy was rocking his hips following his boyfriend's rhythm with slight difficulty. The son of Jupiter was gripping at his ass extremely tight, not giving him the room to do anything but being fucked mercilessly against the mattress. His back kept stroking up and down provoking a rustling noise against the blanket, following the pounding sound of the headboard hitting the wall repeatedly.

“You're damn tight... Gods, Percy. Oh _Gods_ ,” Jason moaned with his head hid in the curve between Percy's ear and neck. His voice came out muffled. “You're mine... just mine. _Mine_.”

He kept repeating _mine_ for a few thrusts. Percy was pleasantly amused by it at first, but when he noticed that Jason had no intention to stop whining – it had turned into a whine eventually -, he frowned, staring at the ceiling. “Jason... I pretty much got it. I'm yours. You don't- _fuck_! Right there... _shit_!”

Jason had began hitting his prostate with highly precision in the exact moment in which Percy had claimed himself as _his_. He couldn't believe those words could have had such a power on his libido. Suddenly, an insistent and obsessive need to fuck Percy harder and deeper had overwhelmed him. The boy under his body was a moaning mess, almost crying in pleasure, his forehead covered in sweat. His legs weren't tangled around his waist anymore. Percy seemed to have forgotten he had legs. They were spread and absently laying on the mattress, swinging with Jason's movements. The son of Jupiter let go of his ass to grip at his thighs strongly, spreading them even wider. He was almost completely pressed against Percy's body, rocking his hips frantically and fucking him with great ardour.

“Say it _again_. Say who you belong to. _Perseus_ ,” he huffed against Percy's widened mouth. The boy was moaning so loud that probably everyone from the outside could have heard them.

“I'm yours... I'm yours! Jason, just _yours_!” Percy screamed in pleasure. He didn't know why Jason was being so possessive that morning, but whatever. Everyone had their fantasies in bed. If his boyfriend wanted to hear him screaming that he was _his_ , sure as shit he was going to do that.

Jason groaned low in his throat and grabbed his ass again. He leaned his forehead on Percy's shoulder and took a look down at where his dick kept disappearing inside the boy's wet hole. His cock was covered in body fluids. He honestly had no idea if that was his precum or Percy's juices. He just knew that the sight of his dick being red and swollen, penetrating Percy repeatedly and stretching him open, was giving him an addictive need not to stop fucking him. The faster he did it, the greater the pleasure was.

Jason almost didn't notice that Percy was coming between their bodies, releasing his cum on both their chests. The son of Poseidon was coming so hard and satisfyingly that his hot seeds splashed on Percy's neck and jaw. Jason couldn't help but moaning even louder at the sight.

“Did you like it? Mh?,” he kissed him fiercely. Percy didn't seem to have noticed that someone had actually licked inside his mouth. “Like the way I fuck you? _Answer_ me.”

Percy cried in pleasure and his forehead contracted for the effort to swallow his own saliva. “Yes... yes, I love it. Every time it's better... it's better, Jay. I love you...”

Jason devoured his lips again, roughly sneaking his tongue inside the boy's mouth and provoking a series of wet sounds that were keeping company to the dull noise of the headboard bumping against the wall. The son of Jupiter hadn't stopped fucking him mercilessly. Not even for a second. Percy's body kept rocking with his.

Without any warning, Jason pulled out from Percy's wet hole. The boy under his body moaned in both pleasure and slight pain. The son of Jupiter sat on the mattress and straddled Percy's waist, gripping at his hair. Percy got the hint and laid on his elbows, already knowing what was going to happen. With his free hand, Jason guided his dick's into his boyfriend's mouth roughly. When his dick was completely inside his mouth, he grabbed the boy's hair with both his hands and steadied his head to make his movements easier. Jason began rocking his hips unkindly, face fucking Percy, who was struggling not to choke.

Percy was humming and moaning with his lips wrapped around his boyfriend's cock, creating a sweet suction that was driving Jason insane. He could feel the bitter taste of Jason's precum directly in his throat. The tip of his dick kept insistently stroking against his tongue and the roof of his mouth, making it difficult to breathe.

“That's it, babe. Such a good mouth...,” Jason was moaning while he fucked his mouth roughly. Percy had a bit of saliva at the corners of his lips. “I'm close. Suck it harder.”

The son of Poseidon tried his best to do how he was ordered. He tightened the passage in his mouth by sucking Jason's dick as hard as he could and he knew that Jason simply couldn't handle it anymore.

The son of Jupiter gripped at Percy's hair with great strength and took a look down at his dick being sucked by his boyfriend. “That's it! That's it! I'm cumming... _Percy_ , swallow it. C'mon... Oh _Gods_!”

Jason came hard down Percy's throat and kept thrusting inside his mouth while he rode out his orgasm. Percy could feel how hot and bitter his cum tasted. He liked it so damn much that he moaned around his dick, making Jason come even move satisfyingly. In order to properly swallow, Percy had to grip at Jason's hips to make his dick slide out from his mouth. The boy let him do that, and observed his boyfriend as he swallowed all his cum, wiping his mouth and chin with his fingers. Percy looked up at him and smirked.

“Feeling rough and possessive today? I felt like a slut.”

Jason huffed a laugh and fell on the mattress, scratching his forehead distractedly. Percy followed him almost immediately and hugged him, leaning his head on his chest. Jason's hand immediately flew in Percy's hair. “Yeah. Sorry about that.”

“So,” Percy sighed, feeling relaxed. He had already had three orgasms and it was just 10 in the morning. Life goals. “Can you tell me what's wrong?”

Jason frowned and looked down at where he thought Percy's eyes were. He couldn't see them properly. Percy helped him by raising his head, making their eyes finally meet. “Nothing's wrong,” Jason said.

“Bullshit. They way you fucked me... I know we're two pretty passionate types, but that was new to me. _You're mine, mine, mine_. Mh?”

The son of Jupiter blushed furiously and tried to hide it with a slight cough, covering his mouth with his fist. “So what? I was feeling like saying it. I said it.”

Percy smirked knowingly. “Mh... _Nah_. I think you're jealous.”

Jason tried not to gasp in surprise. Luckily he succeeded. He kept forgetting that Percy was annoyingly good at reading other people's feelings. “ _What_? Jealous of what?”

The other boy bit his nipple teasingly and Jason slightly hissed. He was still feeling pretty sensitive after the sex they had. Percy chuckled for the reaction he had just obtained and kept talking. “Nico di Angelo.”

 _Fuck_. Jason had been caught hiding his resentment in less than 24 hours. That had to be a record. “Well...”

“Listen, Jay.” Percy got up, still gloriously naked, and looked at Jason seriously. “I know you saw me gripping at his shirt. I know you thought about it for the whole night and morning. I know you didn't wake me up this morning because you still were feeling concerned and sad and whatever. But Nico is one of my closest friends. That's it.”

Jason blushed. He was feeling stupid right now. “It's not just that. I began thinking about... well! Everything! Everyone. There's no one who doesn't look forward to being in your pants here at camp and-”

“There's Clarisse. The whole Ares' Cabin. Then there's that Naiad that I offended when-”

“ _Okay_. _Almost_ no one. Right?” Percy winked teasingly at him. “And Clarisse doesn't hate you anymore, anyway.” The son of Poseidon snorted sarcastically. “My point was. The girls like you, the boys like you, even non-mortals like you. I mean- Percy, it's so _frustrating_. I feel proud you chose me among everyone, really, but do you have any idea of how difficult it is not to drown in a sea of madness when it comes to jealousy?”

Percy frowned in disbelief and then chuckled. “ _What_?! You're asking me if I have any idea?! Jason are you aware of the fact that the whole Apollo's Cabin wants to take you to bed? Damn, I can see it in Will Solace's eyes when he looks at you, thinking ' _fuck this, fuck that, fuck Nico, that guys is damn hot_ '? What am I supposed to do?!”

Jason was speechless. What the fuck was Percy talking about? “You've gone mad.”

“I haven't!” Percy widened his arms to underline his slight amusement. “Jason. A goddess wanted to take you to bed. A _goddess_. Do I have to add anything else?”

“Oh please. Stop with this Khione-thing. We both know it's not true.”

Percy snorted sarcastically. “Sure. Keep telling yourself this lie.”

“ _Anyway_ ,” and Jason looked at Percy seriously, “you and Nico... I didn't notice anything until last night. That's when I began going insane. I began analysing everything you say to each other, the way he talks to you, the way you train together and- _oh Gods_ I'm going insane again.”

The son of Poseidon laughed briefly and stroked his hand on Jason's chest. “Jay... we're just really close friends. He loves Will so much. We're both happy, we both have a great blondie all for ourselves and we can gossip about how _you_ tall men are so gorgeous.”

Jason chuckled and Percy soon copied the gesture. “All right. I know... Damn, I _knew_ it. It's just that-”

“You're a little insecure ball of uncertainties. I know that. It took you a decade to finally tell me you liked me. And we all have to thank Piper for breaking up with you.”

The son of Jupiter sighed. “Yeah. I'm sure Zeus is looking at me now, wondering what he did wrong to have a son so incredibly stupid.”

Percy smirked mischievously and climbed over Jason's body, biting his jaw and then kissing him sweetly and slowly. “I'm sure he doesn't think you're stupid,” he whispered, “I'm sure that for him it's enough to know that you're _so good_ in bed.” He began kissing his boyfriend's neck, being purposely provocative.

“Ah, that's great. My father appreciates me just because I'm as obsessed with sex as he is.”

Percy chuckled against Jason's skin, sending vibrations along his body. “And because you saved Olympus a couple of times. Maybe. Just wondering.”

Jason laughed openly and wrapped his arms around Percy's waist, flipping them on the mattress so that he was between his boyfriend's legs again. He looked at him for a while. Percy was dumbly staring at him back, with a half smile on his face. “You're so damn beautiful, Perce. I swear to the Gods that sometimes I see actual fishes swimming into your eyes.”

Percy blushed slightly. It was a pretty rare conquest for Jason to make him blush like that. “And your eyes have birds in them. And stars when it's night. And clouds when you're angry. And _storms_ when you're so jealous about me...”

Jason kissed him passionately, and that day Percy discovered that he loved to make him jealous.

** **

Nico was wondering whether stabbing a 12 year old son of Ares to death or not. The kid had been annoyingly sure he was the best at sword fighting among the whole camp, and when Annabeth had _finally_ assigned him his class to train, Nico had smirked with deep pleasure. Justice was about to be done.

The kid was now laying on his stomach on the ground, all his friends laughing their asses off, and he surely had grass in his mouth. Nico's sword was pointing directly at his heart from the back. The son of Hades was trying really hard not to look bloody satisfied. Arrogance was something you had to get rid of, if you wanted to survive against monsters in the real life.

“So, Andrew. This is how you both disarm your enemy and kill him horribly. You got it?”

The other kids chuckled again and Nico could glance at them giggling to each other and making faces. Andrew frantically nodded. When Nico decided to spare his life – he was feeling generous that day -, the boy immediately stood up and stared at him in terror before running away from the arena. The rest of the sword fighting class just laughed louder at that.

Nico swung his sword a couple of times before hanging it at his belt again. He turned around to the others campers and dismissed them from the lesson. “Okay. Now disappear from my sight. Everyone.”

The kids nodded - some were smiling at him with admiration - and did how they were ordered. Nico sighed thoroughly. Those damn 12 years old. He hated them. But now he could have relaxed, finally. His day of training and lessons had just finished. Nico stretched a little, foretasting his sweet Friday night with Will, and smiled dumbly.

“Nico! Ehy, Neeks!”

Nico's smile disappeared in exactly a quarter of a second. He looked murderous now. Not that he cared about someone calling his name; he was pissed just because he _knew_ who that voice belonged to. A hand laid on his shoulder and Nico reduced his eyes to a thin line. _Touching_ him? Wrong move.

“I was looking for you. Nico? Have you heard me?”

The son of Hades turned around just to come face to face with no one but the annoyingly gorgeous Jason Grace. “Don't touch me. Don't call me _Neeks_.”

Jason rolled his eyes in amusement and put both his hands on his hips. “Yeah. Whatever. You've got boundaries and all that stuff.” Nico was deadpan. “... Right. Listen. I'd like to ask you something.”

“How surprising.”

Jason chuckled briefly. “It's about Percy.”

Nico frowned. “What's wrong with Percy?”

“Nothing is wrong with Percy,” Jason said, trying to ignore Nico's sick worried facial expression and trying not to punch him in the face for that. ' _Remember what Annabeth said. Don't try to understand their friendship. Just accept it and don't you dare ever questioning him about that._ ' “Yeah... well, you know. His birthday is approaching and since you spend a real lot of time with him, maybe you had any idea of what he'd like to have for a gift. I have a couple of ideas but they seem so dumb to me...”

Nico raised an eyebrow. “You're his boyfriend.”

“I know,” Jason said. That boy was _so difficult_. He was just trying to be nice with Percy's closest friend using a dumb excuse. He wanted to be Nico's _friend_. Was that too much to ask? Why had Nico to be so damn restrained and hard to talk to? “But since you're good friends... Listen. Do you want to help me or not? Next option is Annabeth.”

“Annabeth is the worst with gifts. She's too practical. You'll end up buying him a couple of pot holders.”

Jason smirked. “All right then. What about your idea?”

Nico raised an eyebrow sceptically. “I shouldn't help you. You're annoying, Grace. But since Percy loves you _so much_...,” he rolled his eyes, “I'll do it for him.”

The son of Jupiter waited five seconds before answering. He had to hold his urge to fight him. “You're so... kind. Thanks.”

Nico smiled dryly. It didn't exactly look like a smile, but more like a mouth's nervous contraction.

“So. What do you suggest?”

The younger boy thought about it for a few instants and then nodded to himself, clearing his throat distractedly. “Bring him to the carnival fair. Win a gold fish for him. He's gonna be the happiest guy you've ever seen.”

Jason was surprised. It sounded like a good idea. “Gifting him a ticket for the carnival fair and winning a gold fish for him? You're a genius.”

Nico rolled his eyes knowingly. He didn't need to talk. It was perfectly clear what he was thinking: _I'm aware of it_.

“Thanks, _Neeks_.” Before Nico could have stabbed him, Jason began talking again. “I really want to make him happy. You know... really happy. Are we going to be friends, Nico? Percy cares about you. I don't want him to worry about me and you not getting along discretely together.”

Nico stared at him for a while, apparently analysing Jason's words. He licked his lips. “We _are_ friends, Jason.”

“That's a lie and you know it.”

“I know it?” Nico crossed his arms on his chest.

“Yes. Since that day in Croatia. You've always avoided me. I'm the first person you've ever come out to, isn't it?”

The son of Hades stayed in hush. What Jason had just said was actually true. Nico wasn't exactly the type who liked to lie to someone. “Yes. You are.”

Jason briefly smiled. “Okay. But... everything is fine now. You got over it, you fell in love with someone else, everyone knows you're gay and doesn't give a shit anyway. There's no reason not to like me anymore.”

Nico reduced his eyes to a thin line sarcastically. “There are a real _lot_ of reasons not to like you, Grace. First one, you're annoying. You're stubborn. You're disgustingly kind to everyone. You-”

“Right! I pretty much got it.” Jason winked at him and chuckled. “But...?”

“... but I think we could _try_ to be friends. I can accord you that.”

Jason sighed thoroughly with satisfaction and smirked. “I'm so happy to hear this.”

“That's another reason not to like you, anyway.”

The son of Jupiter shrugged and offered his hand to Nico to shake it. The boy stared at it for a while raising an eyebrow, but he surrendered eventually. They shook their hands calmly and Jason smiled.

That was the prelude of something good.

** **

Some days after, the campers found themselves at the usual night campfire. They had just finished singing and everyone was chatting, eating marshmallows or simply enjoying the heat coming from the fire.

Jason Grace, though, had something else going on through his mind. He decided to express it to his boyfriend.

“How does Will Solace manage to fuck Nico di Angelo?”

Percy gasped in surprise for the absolutely dumb question and stared at Jason, who was in turn staring at Nico and Will chatting and sitting on the grass a few metres far from them. Will was laughing and happily burning marshmallows on a stick while the son of Hades whispered the Gods knew what in his ear.

“What do you mean? Nico's extremely good looking,” Percy answered, not even trying to hide his amusement and openly chuckling.

Jason rolled his eyes. “I know _that_. I'm talking about... his personality. He's probably the person I have the most difficulties to talk with. He makes it _so_ hard. How do you do that?”

Percy briefly chuckled. “I never said I have it easy being his friend.”

“But you two seem so-”

“Yes. You're right. But the only three people in the entire world that are able not to get him pissed are Reyna, Will and Hazel. Being friends is a thing, making Nico laugh is another.”

They didn't notice that the son of Hades had turned his face towards them, contracting his forehead in confusion from the distance. That boy probably had bionic ears.

Jason frowned. “Well... imagine _having sex_ with Nico. Gods. That should be an amazing conquest.”

Percy laughed, shrugging in amusement. “Why should I ever-”

“Jason Grace,” the boys both gasped in terror when they noticed that Nico was in front of them, staring at them from above. The Italian had both his hands on his hips and an eyebrow dangerously raised. When the _hell_ did he arrive there?! They hadn't heard him coming! “Don't you dare _imagining_  having sex with me. Ever. Or I'm gonna kill you.” He patted at the sword hanging from his belt like it was a pet, making his point extremely clear.

Jason swallowed hard and blushed furiously for the embarrassment while Percy limited himself to shortly chuckle. “I'm-I'm extremely sorry. I apologize.”

Will approached them from the distance, wiping his jeans with his hands from the grass. When he reached them, his smile was the widest Jason had ever seen. He hugged Nico from behind and kindly kissed his cheek. Nico didn't bat an eyelid at the gesture, but he looked deeply satisfied of it. “What are you sorry about, uncle Jay?,” Will teasingly asked when he had managed to tear his eyes off from him boyfriend.

Percy chuckled again, being amused for the nickname. He kept forgetting about the absurdity of family ties at that camp. Basically everyone was his relative on a certain level.

Jason blushed even more. He was glad that the darkness of the evening was hiding it, helped by the fire gaily crackling in front of them and covering his red cheeks with its bright light. “Ehm... nothing important,” Nico smirked at those words, “we were having a chat.”

“Well,” Will said, “we wanted to go for a walk at the beach. Would you like to come? A double date or something.” He smiled, looking genuinely happy about his invitation.

The son of Poseidon stood up almost immediately at the word 'beach'. Obviously. “Count me on that. Jay?”

The boy copied Percy's gesture and stood up, stretching his back a little and cracking a sweet smile. “Anything for you, babe. Did you know that the last time I went to the beach a weird – seriously weird – series of things happened to me? I think it was last week or something.”

Percy frowned. “That is to say?”

“Well. First of all I fell into the water _standing_. Like. I was doing absolutely nothing and I fell. Then, since I was there, I decided to relax for a while and maybe tan a bit – I miss California, guys – and a giant wave almost made me drown while I was laying on the sand. The sea was fucking calm?! What the _hell_?! When I managed to spit all the water I had swallowed, the shore was flat like a surfboard. Then I'm sure as shit that a naiad slapped me in the face when I was swimming underwater. I didn't see her because I had my eyes closed, but I know it was a naiad. I heard her chuckling.”

Will laughed loudly at Jason's words and glanced at Percy with a knowing look. “Tell me it was Poseidon's fault. _Please_.”

Jason widened his mouth in stupor at the possibility. Poseidon had done those things to him?!

… Well. Now he understood a lot more about his boyfriend's troublemaking nature.

Percy shrugged and chuckled in amusement. “Probably yes. Sorry, Jay. I think it's his way to tell you that he cares about me. Watch out.”

“Hades gifted Will with a skull.” Nico's voice made the three startle a bit. It happened every single time that when Nico was around without talking – so it happened very often -, one could forget that he was there.

Will gasped like he had suddenly rememberered about it. “Oh! Yes! I found a skull with two rubies as eyes on the patio of my cabin. Everyone freaked out,” he chuckled, “but I knew it was for me.”

Jason frowned, trying to hide his disgust. “So... nice.”

The son of Hades nodded in agreement and was apparently not aware of the fact that Jason absolutely didn't think it was _nice_. “Yeah. It was kind of him.”

“Anyway,” Will said, interrupting the conversation, “let's go then!” He smiled and wrapped an arm around Jason's shoulders, who smiled back at him. They began walking towards the beach in front of them and Nico soon followed.

Percy stood where he was for a while. He had his eyes reduced to a thin line at the sight of Jason and Will laughing and chatting together. They reached the seashore and began kicking water at each other like little kids. Nico seemed to be amused, but didn't join them. When a sudden giant wave invested Will, managing to surprisingly avoid Jason, Percy smirked in satisfaction. The son of Apollo had fallen on the sand and was coughing salt water under Nico and Jason's sights. The two were laughing openly, Nico clapping his hands.

Percy took a deep breath and reached them on the seashore.

Ah. Right. That thing called _jealousy_.

FINE

**Author's Note:**

> And here we are. Again. 
> 
> Nothing else to say. I just discovered that writing about Nico, Will, Percy and Jason all together is my new addiction. AHAH. Beware.  
> [tumblrlrlr](http://fedegreen-author.tumblr.com/)


End file.
